Day At The Park
by AnimatedNation
Summary: A dog styled WIR story :3


**:3 Now I know that this has been done before but I really can't contain myself from writing these. And yes, this is a dog version of WIR. Not the movie, but sort of after the fact. Mainly (like always and I'm sure people are getting sick of this) Hero's Cuties!**

**Types of dogs:  
Ralph-Bull Mastiff (or if you guys want to change his breed then let me know)  
Vanellope-Black Labrador Retriever(puppy)****  
Felix-Corgi(because he's adorable and corgi's are adorable and the two of them mixed is just OH MY MOD!)  
****Tamora-Doberman(her fur is black. don't ask why)  
**

**Other characters will be in here as well but for now let's just stick with the core four ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

It was mid spring and the weather couldn't have been nicer. And nice weather only meant one thing in the relatively small town. Everyone wanted to be out and about. Unlike most towns and cities today, this one was active and didn't need WIFI in every store or resturaunt they had. The citizens were content with actually conversing with one another and doing things together. And, on most days like today, owners of animals, such as dogs or cats, would take their pets to the park.

Some owners went there occasionally while others, much like Stan Litwak and Mr. 'King' Candy, went there nearly everyday.

Mr. Litwak had two dogs. One was a Corgi by the name of Felix. Felix has brown fur and is small yet very sweet and playful. His other dog is a Doberman who goes by the name of Tammy. She's a very large dog in height but loving towards her smaller companion. Mr. Litwak had taken Tammy in when she was a puppy. He found her one day while walking Felix and ever since then she's been the biggest sweetheart, yet very loyal dog, in the world. Of course she got that way with some help from Felix.

The next man, Mr. 'King' Candy, also has two dogs. He owns a large breed of a Bull Mastiff named Ralph. Ralph has a reddish brown tint to his fur and though he may look near terrifying, he's just a big ol' lug. His other, more hyper dog, is a black Labrador retriever puppy named Vanellope. She's a very energetic pup with lots of feistiness to go around.

"You two go have fun now." Mr. Litwak chuckled as he took both Felix and Tammy's leashes off. He watched in amusement when Tammy walked at a moderate pace with her little 'sidekick' trotting next to her.

Once the two were far enough away from Stan, Felix stared adoringly up at Tammy as she kept her eyes forward. "You've been awfully quiet lately." He mused a little. Hearing the normal voice coming from next to her, Tammy glanced down at her companion and nodded. "I know." Was all she said.

"Why?" He asked curiously. Tammy chuckled. "You never cease the questions, do you?" She asked teasingly. Felix's tail started to wag a little at her tone. He knew that she was probably just tired from being up last night. What with the amount of bad dreams she has about her previous owner and how he...wasn't nice to her. Felix hated talking about what happened to the love of his life. Sure she said that she never minded but he knew better. He was a smart dog.

Tammy noticed how fast Felix's tail was wagging so, just to see him embarrassed by the public display of affection, she quickly bent her head downwards to lick his cheek.

"Tammy!" Felix whined. Tammy nudged him affectionately in the head with her own and walked closer to him, careful not to step on the little guy.

"Talk about _gross_ huh, Ralphie!?" A high pithed voice called out loud purposely making sure that the couple heard her. Tammy growled as her ear twitched. "Great..." She mumbled. Only moments later the all too familiar duo of Ralph and Vanellope appeared. And the sight was a funny one. The pup had on a body leash which was attached to Ralph's collar. The Mastiff grunted and huffed as he tried to pull the young dog along. "You're. Gettin'. Heavy. Kid." He panted out.

Vanellope giggled while pulling the larger dog over to the couple.

"Hiya guys! How's it goin'?" Vanellope asked. As soon as she and Ralph stopped walking, the large dog plopped onto his stomach and let out a huff. Tammy snorted. "We're fine. But it looks like Mr. Mom over there's having a rough day."

Ralph looked up at the other larger dog and glared at her. "I'm no 'Mr. Mom', alright?"

The Corgi smiled. "Ralph, it's okay to be a Mr. Mom. I mean, you love Van and take care of her. So there's no shame in being a Mr. Mom." He too received an icy glare from the Mastiff. "Anyway," Ralph began in the hopes of changing the subject. "How has Mr. Litwak been?"

Tammy was the one to answer. "Fine. He and Mrs. Litwak are doing great. What about that Candy guy?"

"He's the best! Ever since he got rid of that nasty Greyhound _Turbo_ and Turbo's little 'friends', he's been really nice." Vanellope liked 'King' Candy. He would always spoil her and Ralph with treats and gave the two their own rooms. He was an amazing owner. At first he was mean and rotten but his heart softened when he received Ralph and Vanellope as a gift from Mr. Litwak.

"Well that's mighty fine to hear." Felix said in his normally cheerful tone. Tammy walked in a circle a few times before lying down on the grass with her front paws crossed over one another; head still up. Felix wriggled his way into her arms with ease. Resting his head on Tammy's paws. Being that he was a smaller breed, he had more abilities when it came to fitting in small spaces. Vanellope rolled her eyes at the two.

"You guys are super weird."

"It's called _love _kid." Ralph stated with a tiny smile. Tammy glared at the two. "And it's called we're not 'super weird'." She couldn't help but smile when Vanellope stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

"RALPH! COME HERE, BOY!" 'King' Candy called with a small whistle at the end for Ralph who still had Vanellope attached to him. They spent the past hour playing and now it was time for them to go. Felix and Tammy knew that Mr. Litwak was meeting someone here today so they get to stay an extra couple of hours. Vanellope groaned and reluctantly said her goodbye's along with Ralph before they rushed towards their owner.

Tammy laid back down on the grass and exhaled. "I'm tired."

Felix's tail wagged a bit when a mischievous thought got stuck in her mind. He snuck behind Tammy and started to mess with her tail. The Doberman quickly swerved her head to look back at the much smaller dog. The smirk on his face made her growl. "You know I hate that, short stack."

The Corgi only trotted back to face his laying down beauty and rubbed his nose with hers. "I know."

Tammy pulled back and gave him a fond smile.

"There you two are..." Mr. Litwak mused. Tammy looked up and wagged her tail along with Felix. Mr. Litwak chuckled and clipped their leashes back on. As they walked with their owner, Tammy purposely bumped into the small Corgi making him stumble. Their owner laughed a little and kept walking.

"And that was necessary why?" Felix muttered.

Tammy breathed out a little laugh and bent down to lick her companion who yelped in surprise at the even more affectionate display of affection. "_Love you_..."

* * *

**Sweetness and more abounds in the next WIR Doggy one-shot. (I'm going to continue my other story This Isn't A Game on my Tumblr. account which is called JustAnotherFanGirl01. It's a gay name but my big brother picked it out -_- Look it up if you want. Not sure if you'd want to though. Don't really, you know, have anything up yet. Besides a couple of chapters from my story on my jo-beagle account Humanized Hero's Cuties Drabbles.) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
